Kiss For The Camera
by sully vann
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo make the most of her un-grounding.


Kiss for the Camera  
  
Lizzie/Gordo  
  
PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Takes place a few weeks after getting back from Rome. And I do have more fics coming with different character, I promise. I just HEART the G/L  
  
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo make the most of her un-grounding.  
  
***  
  
"You know what? Your parents are pretty cool for un-grounding you, even if it is just for tonight." Gordo said as he breathed in the smell of hot dogs roasting and Lizzie's body wash.  
  
"Yeah, they were pretty cool about it. But I think it helped that they were on the cover of People magazine last week." Lizzie replied, grabbing a paper plate and starting down a buffet line.  
  
"Isn't that weird for you?"  
  
"Not really. I mean, when I went out with Frankie, I had never experienced the press or always having my picture taken and showing up in random places. I guess this time I'm just a little more immune."  
  
"Hey Lizzie? Let's not bring up old boyfriends on our first date, ok?"  
  
"As long as you don't bring up the girlfriend you tried to keep from Miranda and me."  
  
"Deal." Gordo said as they both reached the end of the line and set out towards their blanket a few blankets away from their parents.  
  
*  
  
"Wow, this band isn't that bad! Come on, come dance with me!" Lizzie cried as the band started up another number, trying to amuse the crowd until it was dark enough to shoot of fireworks.  
  
"Lizzie, I don't dance." Gordo replied calmly.  
  
"And I don't sing in front of crowds! Come on, Gordo, just do it!" Lizzie grinned.  
  
"Ok, I am only doing this so maybe the paparazzi will take a picture of us and then I'll be on the cover of People." Gordo replied, standing up.  
  
"Whatever." Lizzie said, leading Gordo over to the clearing where other couples were starting to dance too.  
  
"Ok, come on. First you move your feet." Lizzie said, playfully kicking Gordo's right foot.  
  
"Must we resort to bodily harm?"  
  
"Maybe not---" Lizzie trailed off as she kissed Gordo lightly on the lips. Lizzie laughed when she saw Gordo's eyes light up.  
  
"That was just a little bit of what you get if you dance with me." Lizzie giggled flirtatiously.  
  
"Fine." Gordo replied, secretly excited of more mouth-to-mouth connection with Lizzie.  
  
"Thank you." Lizzie grinned, putting her arms around Gordo's shoulders as Gordo put his hands around her waist.  
  
*  
  
Three songs later, Gordo was begging and pleading with Lizzie to go back to their blanket, using every excuse he could think of.  
  
"My feet hurt."  
  
"I'm hot."  
  
"Maybe the fireworks are going to start soon."  
  
"I have to go potty!"  
  
"Whoa, Gordo, you just sounded like a five year old. We can definitely go back now." Lizzie giggled, making her way through the darkened field with Gordo following her.  
  
Gordo quickly drank his half-full water bottle and looked over at Lizzie.  
  
"You owe me." Gordo deadpanned.  
  
"I know. Just wait until it gets a little darker." Lizzie grinned coyly as she sipped from her own water bottle.  
  
*  
  
As the band finished off a song, a man in jeans and a flag shirt jumped on stage and announced the fireworks would begin shortly and left the stage amid eager clapping and yelling.  
  
As the first sparkle lit the sky, Lizzie turned to Gordo.  
  
"Do you really want to see the fireworks?" She asked, her face glowing in the firecracker's light.  
  
"They're the same every year, aren't they?" Gordo grinned, knowing where this was leading.  
  
"Well, as long as you're sure you won't be to disappointed---" Lizzie leaned in to Gordo and covered his lips with her slightly slick, cheery-lip glossed lips.  
  
Gordo reacted quickly, opening his mouth just a little, not wanting to push Lizzie to hard or to fast. Lizzie surprised herself and Gordo by slipping her tongue into his mouth aggressively. Gordo, never one to be out done, began exploration of Lizzie's mouth also. Gordo leaned back slightly when he heard Lizzie making a sound.  
  
"Did---did I hurt you?" Gordo asked as he fixed his eyes on Lizzie's.  
  
"No, not at all." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Then what happened? I---I was kind of having a good time." Gordo smiled slyly.  
  
"That was just---amazing." Lizzie blushed.  
  
"It was for me, too." Gordo smiled. "So---we should do it again."  
  
"Yeah---" Lizzie said, cut off by Gordo's supple lips on hers.  
  
On the McGuire's blanket a few yards away, Matt's smile grew wider under his camera lens.  
  
"Say hello to Matt owning his sister for life---again."  
  
-end 


End file.
